A Start
by CasDawriter-Animedragon7
Summary: IT's Mike's first day on the job at the pizzeria. He thought it would be an easy night but he was sorely mistaken.


Hey guys! So this is a little different than i usually d oit but change is always good so roll with it. This isn't a fanfiction but a roleplay with my friend that turned out better that expected. And it's not anime for once but enjoy.

Schmidt walks into Freddy Fasbear's Pizzeria at 11:45 PM. He reaches Security office by five minutes before 12. The phone rings as he sits down.

"Hello! Guy couldn't come in and record the usual message, so I've come in his place~. *static* Great Job on making it- *static* the animatronics will be more active tonight... Good luck mister Schmidt!~"

Mike deadpans "wait, what? That doesn't make any sense!" He picks up the phone, trying to dial.

"You've reached the day time security phone! Please leave a message stating your *static* not available at this time *static* leave your name and number so we can get back to you!" The beep of a voicemail tone filled his ear

Hey, you stupid phone guy! What the hell is going on? No one told me about animatronics on the move or anything! What is going on?!"

"You're very rude Mr. Schmidt. How do you think our precious animatronics sing and dance here at Freddy Fazbear pizzeria? Also... I'm not our beloved phone guy, Scott, who would usually leave your instruction! Too bad for you, but I won't be so willing to show a newbie the ropes." Vincent smiled to himself.

Mike gawked at the phone, well knowing that the recording had ended. I'm already going insane. I've been here fifteen minutes and I'm already losing it. God dammit I should have listened to those rumors. He thought panicked. "Oh my god!" He shouted, gripping his hat.

The phone rang again, automatically starting another message. "So Boss is making me read some stupid legal papers to you..." A soft annoyed groan/growl before an intake of breath. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and groups alike; where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering the damage or death of occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days or as soon as property have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached and the carpet has been replaced." Vincent read through it with a quick and monotone voice. "Doors close and lights work, I hope you die by being stuffed in a suit. Goodbye Mr. Schmidt." The phone disconnected, an audible beep playing through the rest of the message.

Mike deadpanned once again, horror creeping over his face. How in the hell was that a recording, they knew my name? He picked up the phone and pressed it to his ear. Before he even dialed, he could hear sounds from the hallway. Terror running through him, he slowly leaned forward to the computer screen filled with the camera visuals. One of the animatronics, the purple bunny, was missing from the Fazbear lineup on the stage, now standing amidst the tables in front. Mike's mouth hung wide open as he frantically closed the doors to the room. He started stabbing at the buttons on the phone all the while keeping his eyes plastered to the computer screen.

Bonnie stayed in place for a few minutes before the cameras went black. When they came back online, Bonnie was gone, now appearing in the back room. "OH MY GOD STOP MOVING" he practically screamed now. He dialed number after number but the phone had no connection. He noticed a number almost carved into the wood of the old desk. In his hysteria he dialed. The phone began to ring

The voice the answered was very different from the earlier voice. It was less creepy. "Hello?" He sounded very tired. "Uh, Hello? Who is this?" If one had paid enough attention, they would have noticed it was this man's voice through the static of the first call. "Hello? Hello?"

"IMYGODINEEDYOURHELPIMTRAPPEDANDINEEDYOURHELPORIMGOINGTODIEINEED" The babble came out so quickly and loudly. Mike sat in his chair with his feet on the seat, knees to his chest. His eyes were still fixed on the screen

"Whoah, whoah, calm down there. I'm guessing you're a new guy at Freddy's. Am I right? I would guess so, I didn't carve my number in the desk for nothing. Ahaha... Just make sure it's covered back up before you leave your shift, I don't want to get fired for destruction of property..." The actual phone guy rambled on. It was actually fairly amazing, considering he just woke up.

Mike squeaked and sniffled, desperately wanting to cry, but the tears would disrupt his vision. He slowly calmed. Himself down enough to be able to speak. "W-what am I supposed t-to do? These things are moving and they're coming my way and I don't know what to do." The string of words came fast

"Oh! Well that's easy! All you have to do is check the cameras and the lights on either side of you!" A yawn came from the other side of the call. "Close the door if you see one of the animatronics outside your doors." The next question was asked with a sense of confusion. "Did you not get my recorded message?"

Mike was silent. He remembered the original message, then the one after it...The one that had responded to him as well as knew his name. Then realization hit him. The man on the phone right then had another familiar. "Wait you're the guy from the first recording"

"First recording? There should have only been one message. But uh, let me introduce myself! I'm Scott, but mostly everybody calls me phone guy. Nice to meet you!" The confusion ebbed away, but Scott was still very curious as to what mike mean by 'first recording'.

"I'm -I'm Mike, but most people call me by my last name, Schmidt." The nervous Ness was slowly going away, but so did Mike's awareness. The clock read 4am but the whole time since talking to the phone guy, he had had the doors closed and hadn't checked the camera for some time.

"Right. Okay then Mr. Schmidt. Can you tell me how your first few moments of your shift went? Ah! But don't forget, you need to check on things in the pizzeria while we're talking." It had almost slipped his mind.

Mike snapped out of his haze and his eyes went to the cameras. The storage area was empty of all the animatronics except for Freddy. He searched the halls and rooms, finding Chica in the party room and bonnie at the end of the hallway. He precariously opened up the door on the right which no one was near. All the while keeping his eyes on the computer. He flipped through the camera views. His eyes caught something in a view he swear he had never seen before. A curtain covered the backdrop of the room. Something peeked through the fabric: a hook and a pair of glowing eyes. Mike's blood ran cold as he made a helpless squeak into the receiver of the phone.

"Mr. Schmidt? Hello? Are you still there? What was that squeak?" Scott hadn't heard the scream of any of the animatronics yet, so he knew the new guy was still alive.

"E-e-eyes and and and and a c-claw" the stutter came out uncontrollably as he turned on the light to the Right. Nothing. He had opened the left door before now; he turned the light on to see a robot bunny standing there. He squealed and closed the door quickly. He checked the cameras panicked: Freddy was still there, sitting inanimately. Chica stood by the bathrooms. Bonnie had resided back at the end of the hallway. Mike opened the door once again. He checked the room called pirates cove to see an animatronic standing in front of it. He whined in a high pitched, terrified tone

"Mr. Schmidt, could you calm down? Where are you checking? None of the animatronics have anything like a..." Scott thought for a second before he realized where he was looking. "OOOOH! OOH! You're talking about foxy aren't you? He's easy to take care of, just close your left door when he's gone from the cove!" Scott laughed, a very sick move on his part. "He doesn't come out unless you neglect to watch the cameras!"

Mike almost growled at the phone guy's playful tone. He checked the camera and sure enough foxy was gone from his place. He hurriedly closed the left door. He sat in silence until he heard a scurried run followed by a screech. He sat in fear, almost hiding behind the desk until he heard a couple of footsteps of something leaving.

"Check the clock and then the rest of the animatronics." Scott leaned back against the wall next to his bed, closing his eyes and yawning. There goes the rest of sleep for the night. He had to go in after this guy when he got off!

The clock read 5:15 am. He knew his shift ended in 45 minutes. He checked the cameras, seeing Bonnie and Chica near the opposite side of the building. Foxy was back in the pirates cove. He eyes looked into the storage area: it was empty. The brown bear was gone. "Oh no my god no this can't be happening where the hell is Freddy." He babbled on as he checked all the cameras. Freddy is nowhere to be found. "OH MY GOD WHERE THE HELL IS THAT FUCKING BEAR?!"

The phone guy perked up when Mike mentioned Freddy being gone. "Freddy likes to hide. You can spot him if you look for a pair of small white circles." He attempted to rub the sleep from his eyes. "He's commonly in the bathroom, maybe even in the hall to the right, but if he's right next to the camera outside your door, shut it when checking the camera or he'll get inside the room." As the phone guy described the situation of Freddy being outside the door, histone was a bit more afraid, frantic even. He'd been in a situation where Freddy would ride his door until the power ran out, only being save by it being 6 AM.

The clock read 5:45am, god knows how Mike hadn't realized that thirty minutes had passed without him knowing. He immediately checked the bathroom, but he saw no white dots. Fearfully he checked the left camera door. Darkness. As relief slowly spread through him, his eyes went to the Right hand door camera. To white dots stared blankly back at him. A scream stuck into his throat as he closed the door with a deadly passion.

Scott sat in silence, listening to the other man through the phone, hearing his breathing hitch. "Mike? Did you find him?" Finally deciding that there was no chance he'd get angel sleep until Mike had finished, Scott started to go about getting dressed for work. "You can't forget to check on foxy, he likes to come out when nobody's watching him. What's your power at?"

Mike's eyes sat on the pirate's cove; foxy hid behind the curtain as he heard Scott's comment. He frantically around for some sort of number for the power. He found what he wanted in the desk as well. An electronic counter sat beside the clock, the numbers white and dull as it changes by a flip. Mike's eyes went wide as the number 1 stood in solitary. It was halfway up with a zero beneath it. The power was at its limit. Mike went numb. He muttered quietly. "Zero."

When Scott heard mike's utterance, he stopped in his tracks, eyes immediately going to the time. "You'll make it. I know you can, you can make it." His voice sounded unsure, even to himself. "It's almost 6 AM, I'll be there soon, make sure you don't get stuffed!" Scott hung up, not bothering to even tighten his tie as he grabbed his car keys and bolted out the door. "Comecomeoncomeoncomeon..." Scott kept glancing down at his phone, hoping Mike would last just a bit more. Having the poor kid die his first night was just too terrible. 'If I had just told him all about it in one go, this wouldn't have happened..." He continued to grumble over it on the drive over, exceeding the very limit of the road that took him to his job.

Mike heard the line go dead right as the counter hit zero. The phone dropped from his hand as his computer screen flickered off. The lights shut down and the fan at the end of the room came go a shuttering stop. He cringed at the sound of the circuits shutting down and the doors slowly creaked open. 'ohmygodimgonnadieimgonnadieIAMGOINGTODIE.' All the while a sad but playful song started to play from unknown speakers and a monotone, utterly terrifying laugh sounding like a child filled his ears. A tower of fur stood before him, beady white dots for eyes looking blankly at him. Tears formed in the corners of Mike's eyes as he and Freddy screamed simultaneously. He shut his eyes and waited for his demise. Nothing happened. He had covered his ears, feet up on the chair and head against it to hide the view of the animatronic. Now, daring as it was, he removed his hands to hear an alarm like beep. His eyes slowly opened and found the clock on the desk, which had strangely been working though no power was coming to it. It read 6 am. The bear was nowhere to be found, but he could here soft, monotone footsteps receding down the hallway. He fell from his chair and onto the ground, half sobbing and half in hysterics.

The pizzeria come into view and Scott gunned it down the road, almost flipping the car as he pulled into the parking lot. Parking and shutting off his car, he checked the time. 6 AM. "Please be alive..." Fishing his keys from his pocket, Scott unlocked the doors and briskly walked past the tables, seeing Freddy just barely switch back I to place. It was odd, seeing the animatronics go back to their place when he came too early. "Mike?" He called out, now hearing faint sobbing coming from the security room. "Mike!" He peeked out past the door, coming forward and crouching next to the newbie. "How close was Freddy?" Scott placed a comforting hand on his back, gently rubbing. "You made it past the end of your shift Mike, you'll be alright." He got up and picked up the tablet, plugging it back into its charger, hidden in the desk. "Do you want me to get you anything? I know the first week can get really stressful, hell you're being attacked to get stuffed into a suit..."

Mike heard a voice above him through his hysteria, it sounding so vaguely familiar, but his mind pushed it aside in its panic mode. He awkwardly stood and tried to run as fast as he could out of the office doors, but passed out from exhaustion on his second step.

Scott watched with surprised eyes as Mike ran off, looking down at him with his mouth hanging open as he simply stood and processed what had just happened. Before he could help himself, he burst out laughing, never having seen a newbie pass out like that. "Oh my god-ahahahah-ah-hahahahah" Scott held his stomach, leaning on the desk for support. "Oh man, I'm terrible." With a smile, Scott dragged Mike back into the room, pulling him back up into the chair. "Just sit tight newbie, I'll go get you some coffee." And with that, he went off to go get some food for the poor kid, but only after clocking in. He couldn't lose any hours, Scott needed all the money he could get from this horrible job. After he made some of the pizzeria's shitty coffee, he brought it back to the office and set it down on the desk before he went off to go do his day shift duties.

Mike awoke with a headache and a sore pain through his spine. He groggily opened his eyes, the smell of bad coffee filling his nostrils. His eyes adjusted to the poorly lit room, though light flooded in from a nearby window. Scanning the room around him, he sat in a chair on a far side of a room, others like it next to him. He lifted his neck that had been hanging back over the back of his seat. So that's why I hurt so much. He grumpily thought. Looking to the seat next to him, a coffee cup with steaming hot brew sat with a note beside it. His carrier sat at his feet. He picked up the note and read

"Hey Mike! Congratulations on completing your first night! I clicked you out already, so you're free to go. I also made you some coffee, even though it's the pizzeria brew, it's just as strong as any coffee out there, so enjoy! But before you go, if you try to tell the police about the animatronics, they'll look at you funny and probably pass you off as insane. Anyway, I leave you to head home and whatnot! -Phone guy"

He made a quizzical look at the note while slowly drinking his coffee. Sure enough, the drink tasted as bad as it smelled but it sure did the trick. He grabbed a pen from his bag and scribbled a note on the back of the paper, along with the empty mug. Grabbing his bag, he left the building with a content look on his face, laughing at a car in the parking lot that was taking up three spaces. When Scott came back to see if Mike had woken up yet, or if he had even just left. The newbie was gone, as well as his stuff and the shitty coffee. The only thing that had been left behind was the note he left. "Huh. I would have expected him to still be asleep..." Shrugging, phone guy stepped over to the note, picking it up and read what hadn't been in his own handwriting.

"Hey Vincent, I really appreciate the coffee and the help for last night. Sorry I fell asleep though, I didn't realize six hours of sitting in a chair was so tiring. Thanks again for the calls and since I've got four more days, I guess I'll talk to you tonight. –Mike."

"Vince... What? But..." Scott checked his note, seeing that he had clearly signed it as phone guy. Furrowing his brow, Scott suspiciously played the messages on the phone, snarling when he heard the other day shift guard's voice. He yelled out for him, running out of the office angrily.


End file.
